Destiny
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Rory is lost. She has quit Yale and is living with her grandparents. Then one day she meets The Doctor and her life changes for ever. Tenth Doctor/Rory
1. The Doctor

**Title; Destiny**

**Character(s); 10th Doctor, Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, Lorelai Gilmore**

**Pairing; Rory/Doctor**

**Summary; Rory is lost. She has quit Yale and is living with her grandparents. Then one day she meets The Doctor and her life changes for ever.**

**Author's note; There is really no excuse for this fic. I love Doctor Who & Gilmore Girls, and 10th Doctor is a genius :P Normally I pair Rory/Jess and Rose/Doctor, but now I decided to mix it. So no Rose or Jess in this fic.**

**Spoilers; Pretty much none. Just up to season 2 of Doctor Who, or the end of season 1, when 10th Doctor appears. And Gilmore Girls, beginning of season 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Doctor Who**

"I don't belong here", Rory thought in distress as she sat next to her boyfriend, Logan, in a bar. It was full of drunken people, including Logan and his friends. But not Rory. It wasn't like her to drink.

She knew that when she had told Lorelai that she wasn't going back to Yale, everything would change. But she never imagined this.

"Hey, ace, another round?" Logan suddenly broke her line of thoughts.

"Huh? No, Logan, I think I'll go home", Rory said. "Is any of you sober?"

Logan looked around. "Uh.."

"I'll call you a cab", Rory mumbled. "Tell them to pick you guys up from inside. Bye, Logan", she said and walked out.

When she got outside the bar, she noticed a blue box suddenly appear out of nowhere.

She jumped back in horror. Was she drunk? She hadn't had even one drink..

Then she noticed a man get out from the blue box. He was wearing a brown suit and he had brown hair. He looked around, and then noticed her.  
>"Oh, hello", he smiled.<p>

Rory could do nothing but wave stupidly.

The man walked to her.

"Excuse me, where am I?" he asked. He wanted to make sure.

"Hartford.. Connecticut.. ", Rory said. She was still in shock, but hey, it was polite to answer.

"Yes, wonderful, but what year?" the man asked. He had a brittish accent.

"Umm.. 2005. I'm sorry, are you drunk?" she asked.

"Oh, no. So, 2005, huh? Alright.. thank you", the man said and begun to walk back to the blue box, but Rory stopped him by shouting after him: "How.. how did that.. box.. appear?"

The man turned to her laughed a little. "Magic, I suppose."

"What's your name?" Rory couldn't help to ask.

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor", the man smiled.  
>"That's not a name", Rory groaned.<p>

"Do I have to get started again? I'm the Doctor", he seemed just as annoyed. "And who are you?"

"Rory Gilmore."

"Your real name?" The Doctor asked.

"No.. It's Lorelai.. how did you know?" Rory asked.

"Just had a feeling. See you, Rory", The Doctor said and stepped into the blue box.

Maybe Rory was drunk somehow, or maybe she was just crazy when she ran after the man and stepped after him into the blue box.  
>"Hey, whoa, I didn't invite you to come with me. Run along now", The Doctor turned to her.<p>

"Oh my God", Rory gasped. The blue box did not look like a blue box anymore. It was.. big. And full of some weird machines that Rory wouldn't probably understand.

"This is called the Tardis. So, I was going to the year 2006. So, do you mind?"

Rory turned to him. "Huh?"

"To what?" The Doctor asked.  
>"What?" Rory groaned. She was even more confused.<p>

"Huh to which. The Tardis, the year 2006 or the fact that I told you to leave?" The Doctor repeated calmly.

"To.. huh?" Rory was so confused.  
>"Get out, girlie", The Doctor gave up and walked to Rory and took her arm and walked her out of the Tardis.<p>

"No, wait.. Doctor, please.. I'm sorry", Rory shouted in horror and ran after him back into the Tardis.  
>"For the love of..", now The Doctor was a bit annoyed for real.<p>

"I'm sorry. I just have one question. How can you get to the year 2006?" Rory asked.

"This is a time machine. I'm a time lord. Sort of have to get to the future with one of those time's", The Doctor smiled. Then he walked to the machines.

"Can I come?" Rory had no idea why she was doing this.

The Doctor turned to her. "Are you sure?"

Rory nodded. Actually she was sure.

"Okay", The Doctor suddenly noticed himself saying.

"Oh my Gosh", Rory gasped as they got out of the Tardis. Actually, there was nothing to say "Oh my Gosh" about, because the place looked exactly the same. Except that her car was gone, and Logan was probably..somewhere.

"So, if you must come with me, tell me something about yourself", The Doctor said.

"Well, I'm living with my grandparents at the moment", Rory begun.  
>"Parents dead?" The Doctor interrupted.<p>

"Umm.."

"Mum?"

"No."

"Dad?"

"No."

"Then I don't get it. Why are you living with your granparents. Oh, are your parents terrible?" The Doctor asked.

"No, they're just fine.. but.. I live with my mom for real, but we got into this huge fight and now I'm living with my grandparents", Rory explained.

"Why not with your dad?" The Doctor asked.

"He.. doesn't live around here", Rory said.  
>"What was the fight about?" The Doctor was bored. It was nice to talk to someone.<p>

"Well, I go to Yale.. or I did.. and I told her I was not going back next year, and she just got angry. It was my decision to move, though", Rory said.

"Why are you not going back to Yale?" The Doctor asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, Doctor. My turn. Why the Doctor?" Rory asked.

"If you're gonna ask questions about me, you have to leave. Sorry", The Doctor said.

Rory stayed quiet.

"So, if we're in the future now..", Rory begun, but the Doctor interrupted.

"Oh no. We are not going to go check your future out. You have to live it to see it", The Doctor said quickly.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Rory asked.  
>"I have lived long enough to get to know people", The Doctor said. "Every kind of people."<p>

Rory didn't ask questions anymore. "So why are we here?"

"No reason, really", The Doctor said.  
>"So we're just walking around?" Rory asked.<p>

"It's usually more exciting", The Doctor smiled.

"Why isn't it now?" Rory asked.

"Because maybe I wasn't supposed to come to you to get you into danger. Maybe I was supposed to right a few wrongs", The Doctor offered.

"What are you saying?" Rory asked. She noticed that they were suddenly back in front of the Tardis.

"Rory, do you love school?" The Doctor asked, ignoring her question.  
>Rory thought for a moment and then nodded.<br>"You should go back to school", he said.

Rory was shocked. This strange, nameless man was butting into her personal life and was telling her to go back to school. Well, cool.

"Is that why we met?" Rory asked in confusion.  
>"I don't know? Is it?" The Doctor smirked, and then took Rory's hand and pulled her back into the Tardis.<p>

Soon they were back in the year 2005, exactly where and when they had met.

"Think about what I said, okay?" The Doctor said. He was leaning against the Tardis and was looking at Rory.

"You bet", Rory nodded. "So.. will we ever.. see again?"

"I have a pretty good idea that we will. Take care, Rory", The Doctor smiled.  
>Rory walked forwards and hugged him. "Thank you", she mumbled into his ear.<p>

And then she walked off, not even looking back as the Doctor dissapeared.

"Mom, mom!" Rory shouted. She was back in Stars Hollow. She had everything in order. She had called the school, told her grandparents, and now all she needed was her mother's forgiveness. And that had all happened only an hour after she had said goodbye to the Doctor.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked in disbelief. When she turned around in her couch she saw Rory in the doorway.  
>"I'm back at Yale", Rory smirked. "I have everything in order."<p>

"Oh, honey. That's great", Lorelai smiled in joy, stood up and ran to Rory and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, mom", Rory sobbed as she hugged her mother.  
>"So am I, honey", Lorelai nodded and let her go. "What.. what made this happen?"<p>

Rory smiled as she remembered the Doctor.

"I guess it was just destiny."

**reviews? **


	2. The Library

**Chapter 2, people. Sorry it took me so long to write it , haven't really figured out what to write until now. Oh, and when I said no Rose or Jess in the fic, I didn't mean that they wouldn't be mentioned.. or maybe I did, but I don't anymore XD Oh right, the last chapter, the third one, will be with the Eleventh Doctor, not Tenth. Sorry for you guys who don't like Eleven, but I had an idea for that, so what can I do? **

Rory was in the apartment which she was staying at with Paris and Doyle.

Suddenly she heard a weird sound coming from outside.

She looked out the window and saw the same police box she had seen the night she had met..

"The Doctor", she mumbled and with that ran out of the apartment and right to the little alley he had parked the Tardis.

"Doctor!" she shouted as she ran towards the Tardis.

She knocked on the door, and soon it opened. The same old Doctor. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Oh, hello. Rory Gilmore, wasn't it?" he chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm.. I live her", Rory said.

"No, you don't..", the Doctor said in confusion. "You can't live in New York, 1975, and still look the same.."

"This is.. Oh, man. You got to the wrong place again", Rory said.

"Yeeah..", the Doctor walked back into the Tardis and closed the door.

Rory figured to wait at the door.

"Yeah, oh, blimey! You're back at Yale, yeah?" he smirked as he walked back to the door.

"Yep", she smiled.

"Well, good, then. Bye!" he was gonna close the door, but Rory but her feet in front of the door, so it couldn't close.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Can you take me to the future?" she asked.

"No", he said immediately.

"Why?"

The Doctor sighed. "Come in", he opened the door, and she walked in.

"Whoa, again.. It's.."

"Yeah, yeah. It is still bigger on the inside. Sit", he ordered, pointing at the captain's chair.

Rory obeyed and sat down and looked at the Doctor. "Yes?"

"My life is complicated. And I have brought so many people down with me when I took them to the future, to the past or to another planet. And they all got hurt, because of me. Some even died because of me", he said.

Rory was quiet. Obviously he had been through a lot of heartache. So had she.

"Let me guess. One of them broke your heart. Died or something", she said.

"No, she got stuck in a parrael universe", the Doctor said bitterly.

"What was her name?"

"Rose", he said.

"Yeah.. I had this boyfriend, and I loved him. But.. He.. We could have never worked out", she said.

"What was his name?" the Doctor asked, sort of mimicking her earlier question.

"Jess", she smiled. She then hesitated, but asked: "Why don't you go back to the past to visit Rose?"

"Uh, I can't.. It's.. It would mess it all up. Because if I'd go there, I could never leave."

Rory nodded. "So how about one trip? Just one trip?"

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" he asked. One trip, that couldn't hurt.

"Take me to see my future", she said.

"Nope", he shook his head. "That'll only cause a lot of trouble."

"Hmm.. I dunno. You pick", Rory said.

"You like books, Gilmore?" he asked.

"Yes", she smiled. "Love 'em."

"Then I have the perfect place. Hold on", the Doctor pressed some controls on the console panel and moved around the console room in general.

After a bit he stopped.

"We're here."

"Where's.. here?" she asked, a bit hesitated.

"Go on, have a look", he smiled.

She didn't think twice before doing so. She walked to the door and opened it.

She saw a big hall, almost completely empty, just a few people around here and there.

"What is this place?" she asked as she stepped out.

"This is the Library", the Doctor said proudly as he walked out after her.

"What do you mean, the Library? Which library?" she asked.

"No, this is the Library. Biggest library in the universe. This is a whole planet", he explained.

"A planet called the Library? Are you for real?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know about me, but this thing is for real. Wanna look around?" he asked.

"Yes", she smirked and then she ran off.

"Hey, rule number one! Don't wander off!" he groaned as he ran after her.

"This is so awesome", she said after they had been walking around the Library for hours and hours.

"Yeah, and you're lucky, too. No monsters around here now", he said.

"What, you fight monsters every day?" she asked.

"Not every day. Every other day", he smirked.

They got back to the Tardis. Of course the Doctor hadn't let Rory read any books from her future, merely the ones she had already read. "Spoilers", he said.

"Thank you, for this", she said as she hugged him in front of the Tardis.

"Thank you, Rory.. Now, tell me, this boyfriend of yours, do you love him?" he smiled. "Like you loved Jess?"

"I'm not sure. But I think I could", she nodded.

He smiled again, and they walked into the Tardis.

"Now back home, yes?" he asked.

"Yes", she nodded. Sure, travelling with the Doctor would be like one big fairytale. But she believed what he had said. People got hurt with them, and the people hurt him, too. And besides, she loved her life too much to give it up.

"So, is this goodbye?" they were again in front of the Tardis, but now they were in the alley where Rory had found the Tardis. According to the Doctor she had only been gone 10 seconds.

"Nah, Gilmore. I think we'll meet again, even if it is for the last time. But me, I'm hard to get rid off for good", he smiled.

She smirked and pulled him in for another hug.

"I hope you find her again, Rose", she said as they pulled away.

"Yeah, well, there's always hope. Hope is a good emotion", he smiled.

"See ya, Doctor", she smiled, and with that she gave him a wave and then begun to walk back into the apartment, looking back once more to see the Tardis dissapear.

**reviews?**


	3. The Final Goodbye

**Final chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this fic :) so, this chapter takes place about after season 5 in Doctor Who, and after season 7 in Gilmore Girls. anyways, I prefer the Tenth Doctor, but somehow I felt like I should use the Eleventh Doctor in this chapter, don't ask why, 'cause I don't know :)**

"Are you excited, mom?" Rory smirked as Lorelai was looking at herself in the mirror. She was in her wedding dress. Finally the wedding between her and Luke was happening.

"Yeah", she smiled. "How about you, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm great." she straightened her mom's veil, and then looked back at her. "And this is your day. Are you happy?"

"I am, kiddo. I really am", Lorelai nodded.

"And it's not weird with dad being here, is it?"

"No, come on. Luke and I decided to invite him. Besides, he brought a date", Lorelai chuckled. "How about you? You know Jess is coming, right?"

"Yeah", she nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Rory, there's someone here to see you", Sookie said as she walked into the room.

"Okay, are you gonna be okay?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, come on. Sookie knows what she's doing", Lorelai nodded and turned to Sookie. "Now we need to fix my hair."

Rory walked out the room, and as soon as she did, in the hallway, she saw a police box. The same police box.

"Ha, you just know everything, don't you, smartass?" she chuckled and knocked on the door. "Doctor?"

"Hold on!" she heard a voice inside the Tardis.

And soon there walked out a young man with a ridicilous top hat and almost as ridicilous tux on. He had black-ish hair.

"Hello, Rory, blimey. It has been long", he smiled. "Sorry about my clothes, I just came from a wedding, Amy and Rory Pond, like you, but that one's a guy, anyway. Brilliant people. I figured to give them some privacy, so.."

"Who are you?" Rory asked in shock.

He froze in the spot. "Oh-Oooh! You mean the new face, yes? I regenerated", the man smirked.

"What?" Rory raised her eyebrow.

"Come on, you knew I was weird already. I was dying and my body regenerated. Oh, why are you dressed like that?" the Doctor referred to Rory's bridesmaid's dress.

"It's my mom's wedding. Is it really you, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Yes, it's me. I took you to the Library a long time ago, remember?" he smiled.

"Oh.. Wow, you look very different."

"You said your mom's wedding. Well, then it is brilliant that I am wearing this", he smiled.

"Not.. really", Rory chuckled. "But you are welcome to join."

"When does the wedding start?" the Doctor asked and walked forwards a little.

"In an hour", Rory said.

"Brilliant", the Doctor smiled and turned around to lock the Tardis, and then just started to walk down the hall with Rory.

"How can you just regenerate?" she asked.

"Because I'm a freaky bloke. So, any word from Jess?" he asked.

"No", Rory shook her head. "But he'll be here tonight, so.."

"Oh, brilliant", the Doctor nodded.

"Are you wearing a bowtie?" Rory raised her eyebrow.  
>"Yeah, bowties are cool", he said.<p>

"If you say so", Rory smiled. "How about Rose?"

"Hmm?" the Doctor asked, not really wanting to talk about it.  
>"Still in the parrael world?"<p>

"Well, she is now.. But she came back for a bit, and.. I said my goodbyes. She's happy now. I made sure of that", he said.

"Good", Rory nodded.

"How about that boyfriend of yours?"

"Nah, it didn't work out", she said.

"Ah..", he said.

"So you said you don't travel with people anymore? How about Amy and that guy who has my name?"

"Turns out I can't be alone", the Doctor said.

"That's good. No one should be alone", she said.

"Oh my God.. is that your friend?" Lorelai chuckled as she and Rory were sitting in the main table at the wedding reception.

The Doctor was dancing the incredibly embarrasing dance he had danced at Amy and the other Rory's wedding, too.

"Yep", Rory smiled brightly.

"Look who's here", Lorelai nudged her daughter's shoulder, and she turned to where she was looking. Jess had walked in.

"Go on, talk to him," Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks, mom", Rory hugged her and then walked to Jess.

"So, now it's goodbye, huh?" Rory asked. Once again they were in front of the Tardis, as the party was over.

"Rory Gilmore, it has been an honor", he smiled.

"Likewise", Rory nodded and hugged him for one last time.

"I'm happy you're not alone", she said as they pulled away.

"You, too. Have a brilliant life, Rory", he smiled.

"And you", she smiled back. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. Don't you forget me, Gilmore."

"I won't", Rory chuckled and raised her hand to give him one last wave.

But he, instead, raised his hand and with one finger, saluted her. His old self had done that so many times. Or rather, other people had done that to him, and that had caused him to do it. "Bye, Rory."

"Bye, Doctor", Rory smiled and then for once more, she turned around, and begun to walk back to the party room to help the others to clean up.

And once she turned around, she saw the Tardis dissapear, and then she just knew it was goodbye for good.

"Thanks for everything", she mumbled to the empty room, and then smiled, and walked back to the party room.

**reviews? again, thanks, everybody ;)**


End file.
